


Dr. Glass's Interview

by Purapine69



Series: Welcome to the Foundation [2]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Death, Other, Talking, interview log, plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purapine69/pseuds/Purapine69
Summary: A story of Dr. Glass's interview with a werewolf who seems to be lost in the scp world.





	Dr. Glass's Interview

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did edit this and I will admit that if you'll bare with me I'll eventually find a log format that better fits these stories. And thanks for tuning in again.

**_Site - 17_ **

 

Dr. glass looks up from his lunch the cafeteria as busy as it always is “Is it true?”

 

“Yeah, I heard they found it about two weeks ago.” the researcher commented “The fantasy nerds are going nuts over him, a werewolf a living breathing werewolf; ha as if we didn’t have more than enough other scp’s here to pass up a normal shapeshifter.”

 

“Has anyone been able to interview him yet?” Glass inquires sipping his coffee.

 

“No, at least not from what I hear don’t have the clearance to ask anyone anyway. It’s all hearsay after all for us level 1.” his coworker gripes.

 

“Yes, well you’ll get there in time; but if you’ll excuse me I need to get going.” Glass excusing himself, ‘Maybe if I play my cards right i’ll be able to see him myself.’ he muses on his way back to his office; being a psychologist has perks especially being the head of it but there are days he misses his field work days of being able to see the scp’s up close and personal.

 

“Dr. Glass!” a woman calls out running over to him “Sorry to disturb you but Dr. Vem can’t make it to his routine meeting his wife just went into labor.”

 

“Oh, that’s fine and I will have to send him a congratulations card later.” Once the woman disappears back into the crowd of people moving about the facility glass finally gets to his office; inside he writes the site director inquiring if he could try to sit in to watch an interview with the new scp at their location to see if he can gleem something from it. Thank the heavens that the site-director agreed to his proposal as long as I put extra effort into this particular scp.

 

“D - 40194 sit at the table with scp - 5540 and being the questionnaire.” the researcher commands through the intercom.

 

_ = Log 5540 - 01 = _

 

D: . . .5540

 

5540: *Snarl* For the last time I told you my name is Jacob.

 

D: J-jacobs it is. .uh. .w-where are you from?

 

5540: No where *sigh*

 

D: When you were captured you were looking for some information? *No response from 5540* Do you work for someone? *continued silence* Jacob?

 

5540: *mumbles incoherently under breath*

 

D: Can you repeat that?

 

5540: Just kill me, isn’t that what people like you do? Just do it already stop drawing it out.

 

D: Why do you want to die?

 

“Do  _ NOT _ break from the printed questions.” the researcher scolds both the scp and d-class ignoring him.

 

5540: It’s a long story.

 

D: Trust me i’m not going anywhere

 

5540: *chuckle* I would ask if you could get them to let me go i’d be grateful; but I doubt you can do much more than I.

 

D: Yeah. .

 

*silence falls between the two before 5540 lays his head on the table mumbling to himself.*

 

“That’s it we’re not going to be getting any more from this.” the researcher groans about to motion the guards into the room when glass stops him.

 

“Wait. Let me talk to him.”

 

“Are you mad? I can understand Bright but you?” he says in disbelief “I doubt you’ll get anything from him but be my guest.” glass steps up to the intercom.

 

“Jacob?” the scp turns his head towards the large speaker embedded into the wall “I am Dr. Glass it is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Glass? Strange name.” he replies, motining for the guards to remove the d class from the room, 5540 not making a move to escape or intervene in the process.

 

“So jacob why do you want to die?”

 

“What are you a psychologist?” he gumbles rolling his eyes.

 

“I am.” the doctor replies the answer apparently surprising to him the scp lifts his head from the table affixing his gaze onto the one-way glass. “Can you answer my questions if I answer yours?” While bartering wasn’t always the young doctor’s strong suit if the scp was willing to hand over information in trade of a few questions there couldn’t be any harm in it.

 

“It’s what you do isn’t it, kill people like me. Turn my skin to rugs and belts for your sick trophy rooms.”5540 replies narrowing his eyes as if trying to see if there were any more people in separate room.

 

“What makes you think that?” the other researcher asking pulling the mic away from glass.

 

“Who are you?” 5540 inquires ears folding back against his head.

 

“Oliva Wild one of the few re- doctors who are looking after you.” she answers.

 

“Strange idea of ‘look after’” the werewolf grumbles sniffing the air. “Are you one of them?”

 

“No she’s not and she’s not suppose to take things from people either.” Glass intervenes taking the mic back. “I just want to be clear we are not hunters or any form there of.”

 

“Aren’t you?”5540 tilts his head to the side trying to process the legitimacy of my question, both the researcher and guards look to each other and shrug as far as most in the foundation are concerned we don’t ‘hunt’ down scp’s actively to kill them that’s the GOC’s job.

 

“. .No. I’m not sure what you are asking, we are not hunters.” I reply the researcher typing furiously at her tablet reveling in the new information. “Could you elaborate on what these ‘hunters’ are you seem to fear so much?”

 

“Hunters. .You know hunters! The threat to all were-beasts; to all non-humans? They carry swords or guns and attack and kill for fun.” he says looking confused and mildly frustrated; from what I can gather he seems to be referring to bounty hunters and the very idea there are bounty hunters out there that are freelance tracking down scp’s so often to put fear into them is amazing.

 

“I’m sorry you have us wrong we merely detain creatures like yourself to keep the populace from mass panic.” While not entirely untrue not everyone at the foundation share the sentiment of protection of the human race so much as to throw enough d-class at something to see what it does.

 

“Collectors.” he says as if correcting himself “Very advanced collectors.”

 

“Do these ‘collectors’ acquire skip-. . uh, creatures like you to put on display?” I ask needling him for a bit more information.

 

“Depends.” was all 5540’s reply before laying his head back on the table.

 

“Would you be more willing to work with us now that you know we aren’t hunters?”

 

“Collectors are just as bad as hunters the only difference is they don’t always kill their ‘pets’.” He remarks falling silent there after.

 

“Take him back to his cell.” Glass commands the guards quickly restrain the scp and walk him back out. “This has been informative.” he smiles finishing up his own notes  “I’m sure everyone will be pleased with the new information.” Oliva nods in agreement as they head back to their offices, per the usual I start my report.

 

It wasn’t until hours later with a pain in his back and the beeping of my alarm clock that glass has set on corner of his desk did he realize it was eleven o’clock “Didn’t think I was here that long.” he yawns stretching trying to get blood flow back into my numbed limbs. “Should head home I can’t spend my whole life here.” 

 

**_Site - 39_ **

 

**_Time: 2:31 a.m._ **

 

“P-please. .I-i don’t want to die.” the woman grovels backing herself into a piece of debri.

 

“I have no intention of killing you.” I sigh walking towards her, despite what I might have said I wasn’t given an order to let anyone live if I so choose it “If you answer my questions then I will leave you be.” Most of this place is destroyed by the creatures they were holding, set free to roam if they so choose the ones that stayed to exact revenge on these poor fucks are the ones that caused a majority of the destruction leaving both the building and bodies in pieces of whatever was left of what once was a massive fortress.

 

“Do you know where Jacob is?” I hold out a pictures of him for what feels like the thousandth time the panicked woman's eyes darting around the pictures one of his true form the other of his human form.

 

“No. .” comes her shaky reply, another dud how annoying I tuck the pictures back into an unseen pocket when a bullet pass through me hitting her square in the head.

 

“DON’T MOVE!” a man in heavily armored garb demands despite his harsh tone his hands are trembling.

 

I groan turning to look at him “Bullets don’t hurt me.” Pulling out the photos once again I show them to him. “Have you seen this person? His name is Jacob.”

 

“Samsara I have an eye on an unknown scp.” he mumbles into his radio, ugh these people.

 

“Does ‘Samsara’ know where he maybe be?” I inquire moving towards him as predicted he uselessly unloads a clip after clip into me. “I will ask again; do you or this ‘samsara’ person know where Jacob is?” he pulls out what looks to be an electric batton attempting to ram it into my gut when I grab his wrist my bodily fluids easily eroding away at both his armor and skin. “Answer me.” my words drowned out by his screams of anguish. ‘For the love of-’ I grab his helmeted head and rip it from his body tossing the chunk of bone and meat to the side; a small blue flame flickers to life next to me.

 

“I know this looks bad..” I start the flame bobbing up, down then left and right. “I will have you know most of this was not me.” the small blue flame moves around to the front of me still moving up and down.

 

“Nothing yet.” the flame changing from blue to red scattering small embers everywhere “I don’t think this is just one facility most places like this are like roaches to many to count.” the flame changes back to blue floating towards the ground. “Yeah. Well i’ll keep looking Zima and Yuki should be back soon too they were called 5001 and 5301 I will keep you posted.” the little light flickers from existence as I fade back into the shadows.


End file.
